Train and Saya: 10 Desserts
by Hajimari
Summary: Drabbles about Train and Saya. TrainSaya
1. Milk Pudding

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

Title: Train and Saya: 10 Desserts

Summary: Drabbles about Saya and Train.

A/N: I just love the pairing! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Milk Pudding**_

The night was young and stars painted the sky with its brightness. A soft and gentle voice spread the town in the form of a light and peaceful song.

"Saya." She heard her name being called and stopped singing her song. She turned behind to see a familiar face.

"Train!" Saya jumped down from the platform of the roof and onto the safe vast area below the platform. "I was waiting for you. What took you so long? You're always here at the same time, but today, you're late." Saya complained with a cute pout.

"Sorry," Train gave a small smile. "I bought two bottles of milk."

"Milk?" Saya smiled excitedly and her eyes glinted with joy.

"Yup. There was also milk pudding so I bought some on the way." Train continued, knowing the girl's love for anything that has milk taste. "They're for you."

"For me? How about you?" Saya's joyful expression was replaced by a confused look.

"It's okay. Besides, I'm sure you like milk more than me." Train smiled reassuringly.

As Saya and Train sat on the platform like they do everyday, they admired the twinkling stars. Saya scooped a spoonful of milk pudding and placed it into her mouth. The soft and wobbling spoonful of pudding melted in her mouth and she was in seventh heaven. She drank the rich and creamy milk as she prepared to take a second spoonful of pudding. Then, she eyed the quiet Train who was sitting beside her, admiring the stars. She diverted her eyes from Train and to the pudding.

"Train?" Saya's soft voice called.

"Yes?" Train faced her with a peaceful expression.

"Here," Saya gestured the spoonful of milk pudding at Train.

"It's okay, really." Train said.

"Just eat some." Saya insisted.

"I bought it for you in the first place. Besides, I'm not hungry." Train protested.

"Eat some." Saya insisted with a serious voice which means that Train must oblige to her request. He opened his mouth and Saya shoved the spoon of pudding into his mouth. Train was in bliss as the sweet milk pudding melted in his mouth, releasing the sweet essence of the pudding.

"How does it taste?" Saya asked eagerly.

"It's nice." Train said with a smile.

"How can you be so calm?" Saya frowned. "The pudding is ultra nice, and yet you're so monotone about it. Have you no feelings of happiness and joy?"

"Of course I do." Train said calmly.

"Like when?" Saya faced him sharply and she pouted with a hint of dissatisfaction towards him.

Train slowly neared Saya and in a few seconds, their faces were very close.

"What…what are you doing?" Saya stammered softly. A cold chill was sent down her spine as she felt Train touching her arm. A faint pink crawled up her cheeks.

"You want to know when am I happy?" Train whispered.

"Yes." Saya forced her voice to say the word.

Suddenly, soft lips touched Saya's and the aroma of milk pudding exudes from their breath. Train snaked his arms around Saya's thin waist and pulled her closer, pressing his lips on Saya's.

Saya was shocked and stunned. She couldn't react immediately but tried to take in the current situation. Within a few minutes, she realized what was happening.

She accepted Train's gentle kiss and began to float into pure bliss. Saya's quiet acceptance surprised Train, but he was nonetheless glad that his feelings have been returned. Separating, the two looked at each other. Their eyes locked onto each other's.

"Do you know the answer now?" Train said with a smile. Saya nodded shyly, her eyes turning away from his. Her faint pink blushed made her look cute. For the next few moments, Saya and Train sat close to each other. Train wrapped his arm around Saya's thin waist and Saya rested her head on Train's shoulder. Happiness and joy were written over the two people's faces.

The quiet night dragged on as the confession of love was completed.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was nice and that you all enjoyed it. Please review and stay tune to next chapter! 


	2. Strawberry Shortcake

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: Here is chapter 2! Thank you for anyone who read my previous chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Strawberry Shortcake_**

"I found a very nice one!" Saya said happily as she turned to Train who was by her side.

"That's nice." Train said monotonously, not looking at her but continued to examine the strawberry in his hands.

Train and Saya were in a strawberry farm picking strawberries as their weekend trip together. For once, Saya was out of her kimono; instead, she was dressed in her casual clothes which were a pair of khaki pants above her knees and a pink shirt with a crown print on the front. Surprisingly, Train had found the overall outfit suitable and fine for a girl like Saya.

"What are you doing?" Saya asked as she went nearer to Train.

"I'm just examining this strawberry." Train faced Saya and explained. "Do you think this one is okay?"

"Of course not!" Saya exclaimed. "Don't you know anything about strawberries?"

"Actually, no." Train said. His whole life had been revolving around assassination and choosing strawberries is certainly very new to him. Saya went near to him and took the strawberry from his fingers.

"You see the fruit?" Saya pointed to the small red berry. "There are still white and light green spots on them. That means they are not ripe yet."

"You know a lot about strawberries, don't you?" Train looked in amazement, surprised about Saya's level of knowledge in strawberries.

"Thanks." Saya took the statement as a form of praise and smiled widely.

After their baskets were filled with fresh and ripe red strawberries, they were carried to the counter where they paid for the delicious-looking red fruit. After that, they decided to take a break at the strawberry farm's own dessert café. A huge sign with strawberries at the background and the sweet aroma of strawberry pastries attracted many people, especially on a Saturday. After long moments of waiting, it was finally the couple's turn. They entered the café and were being seated at the corner seats with a perfect window view of the outside.

After their orders of strawberry shortcake and strawberry cheesecake arrived, the two dug into their food reluctantly; the presentation was so wonderful! As Saya was eating her strawberry shortcake with pleasure, she noticed Train was eyeing her dessert.

"You want to try some?" Saya offered, seemingly to see through Train's thoughts. She used her fork to cut a small piece, and then raised her hand to Train's mouth. Train nodded in response and bites the small piece of strawberry shortcake from the fork, biting and savoring the sweet and aromatic dessert.

"That was nice." Train said with a small smile curled on his lips. Saya smiled at Train's liking for the pastry.

It was so adorable, watching Saya feeding Train. The presence of warmth existed in the surroundings, but it was only known between the two of them.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'm not sure I've done well but still, I hope you all enjoyed it. 


	3. Ichigo Daifuku

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy with exams. Please read on…

**lianneharmony**: Sorry about the timeline! I completely forgot about it. I'll add it later at the little note before the starting of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**LeFoxy**: Sorry for the late update! I was busy with exams, but I managed to cram in time for this chapter. Enjoy!

**KazeNoTsubasa**: Thanks for the review! Sorry for the late update but please enjoy this chapter.

**Kazumi Kairi of Kairi-chan**: Strawberries are nice so you should really try some. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Just a note, if you really like strawberries, choose the nice ones, not-very-nice ones are sour.

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**: Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

**angelady**: Wow, thanks for reviewing! Most people have nothing to write so they don't review. Yet you're different, so thanks a lot! I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Monochromatic Pylon**: Thanks for liking my drabbles, and for reviewing. Enjoy!

**Twilight-28-17**: Thank you so much for giving it five stars :D Enjoy this chapter!

**NOTE**: Regarding timeline, every story will have different ones so in every chapter, look out for the timeline! Anyway, just a note, last chapter's timeline is after Train's days of assassination. I know in the anime, Saya is dead by now but since it's my story, assume that she lives, okay?

_This chapter's timeline is when Train and Saya are both KIDS and it is kind of AU.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: Ichigo Daifuku**_

A small Saya dressed in a beautifully printed pink kimono ran around the along the route being lit with lights. Small stores selling sweet treats, little toys and operating games lifted the spirits of the usually quiet and boring temple. People came to the festival wearing traditional Japanese clothing, and Saya had chosen a beautiful sakura-printed pink kimono. She carried a stick of milk candy; she always loved milk.

She laughed heartily at the pretty yellow-golden lights that looked like a bunch of lighted fireflies and the smell of the fresh night air. "Wait up, Saya!" The excited girl heard her parents' call but ignored as she came across an interesting big bear holding colourful balloons and distributing them to the surrounding children.

Saya laughed and squealed in delight as the bear mascot handed her a pastel blue balloon. She took it happily and thanked the bear, then ran away to return to her parents' side. However, no matter where Saya turned, she couldn't see her parents. She threw away the wooden stick that has previously held her milk candy and elbowed her way through the crowds, clenching the string of the balloon tightly in her small petite hands.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" Saya shouted over the loud noises but to no avail. The crowd walking to and fro knocked onto her consecutively. Losing her balance, Saya fell down and onto the granite pavement, out of the lighted route.

Saya quickly stood up and patted the dirt off her lovely kimono and she on the verge to tears. She looked at the big group of people, trying to identify her parents but to no avail. Lowering her head, Saya's tears fell. She wept about why she went away from her parents, about why she chose the bear instead of her parents.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked.

Saya raised her head to see a boy standing in front of her. His face of full of question and those bright eyes filled with concern. "I'm lost." Saya with, choking on her words because of her tears, then she began to weep again. suddenly, she felt something placed into her mouth. she opened her eyes and stopped crying. She look down at the pinkish-white mochi (A/N: It's a Japanese food) with a powdery coat of icing sugar with a taste of strawberry. As Saya held firmly on the sweet treat, the boy's hand retreated and he said, "Let's go find your parents, shall we?"

"What's your name?" Saya asked out of curiosity. The boy didn't look older and younger than her; like they were the same age.

"Train Heartnet. You?" The boy asked.

"Saya. Saya Minatsuki." Saya said, smiling happily.

As the two walked around, Saya was relieved that Train was with her. Even though it was pretty simple to walk around and try to identify her parents, it felt so much better (and safer) to have somebody by the side, especially if he was friendly.

Saya chewed on the mochi Train had given her a moment ago. It was sweet and so full of strawberry flavor. As she bites, she could see a huge strawberry hidden inside the mochi along with strawberry cream as the sweet filling. It tasted heavenly and for the first time, she liked strawberry flavor a lot, but not as much as milk.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a strawberry daifuku. It's nice, isn't it?" Train inquired. Saya nodded and as she raised her head after biting her ichigo daifuku, she saw the two familiar adults looking very anxious and were shouting 'Saya'. She was overjoyed as she discovered her parents and quickly ran to them. Saya's parents were relieved to have found and pretended to give Saya a lecture about not running away. After the 'lecture', Saya suddenly remembered Train.

"Mommy, Daddy, stay here for a bit. I'll be right back!" Saya instructed them. Without time to hear her parents' response, she dashed back to Train who was already walking away.

"Train!" Saya called him. Train turned back and faced the girl. Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft lips pressing gently on his cheek. After a few moments, Saya retreated with a tint of red on her cheeks. "It's to thank you. Thank you very much, Train!" Saya said happily.

"Of…of course." Train stammered and gave a small smile with a blush.

"We'll meet again some day, right?" Saya asked eagerly.

"Yup!" Train's voice filled with anticipation. "I'm sure we will."

As Saya ran back to her parents, she smiled. Today, she got a taste of strawberry, and maybe a childhood love and a childhood sweetheart.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was well done. I initially wanted to add the two asking for each other's address but later thought that it'll be very troublesome. You see, I was lazy. So sorry about that. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review!


	4. Green Tea Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: Yeah, I did say this story is going to be updated slowly because I'm concentrating on two other stories(view profile page). But since I feel like it, I should write another chapter of Train and Saya. (Smiles)

**KazeNoTsubasa**: The idea just hit me and I'm glad you like it. Sometimes, random ideas aren't such a bad thing.

**Hikari**** the ****KeyBlade**** of Hope**: Yeah, Train is such a nice boy (joins in patting Train's head). Hope you like this chapter!

**Kazumi ****Kairi**** or ****Kairi-chan**: I was deciding on another dessert but just came across Ichigo Daifuku, so don't mind the continuous flavor. Enjoy this chapter!

**lianneharmony**: Well, the timelines were useful anyway. Enjoy this chapter.

**Twilight-28-17**: Random ideas just kicked in so I just wrote this. Enjoy this chapter!

**sasukesgirl89**: Glad you liked it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

NOTE: The timeline is during Train's assassination days. It's at night when Train and Saya are often together. I've just put in hints of blossoming love and only once kiss scene, which is Saya's because I felt that since it's continuing from "scenes" from the anime, I might as well leave it at this. If you understand what I am talking about, good for you, if you don't, treat this as an AU.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Green Tea Ice-cream_**

Train smiled at the napping Saya. Her peaceful face was showered by the gentle moonlight and she looked so delicate. Still, Train felt that it was a bit strange for someone to sleep on the rooftop. He eyed Saya, her body lying there lifelessly except for the small movement by her chest as she breathed.

Train sat beside Saya's sleeping form and took out the two little containers of ice-cream hidden inside the white plastic bag he had held all along when he was going to the rooftop. After which, he brought out another four bottles of milk – two bottles for himself and two bottles for Saya, who (surprising) was in love with milk.

"The ice-cream is going to melt if you don't wake up soon, sleeping beauty." Train whispered gently into Saya's ears.

Immediately, Saya began to stir. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked at the person who had just called her. Saya sat up and rubbed her eyes, after which, she tried identifying the figure through blurred vision.

"Train!" Saya said happily and was snapped out of sleepiness. "Why did you come so late tonight? I have been waiting for so long!"

"Sorry." Train apologized. "Today's mission took longer than expected. Anyway, I bought you this." Train handed an ice-cream cone to Saya.

"Thank you." Saya said gratefully and opened the opaque cover with a label. She didn't bother to read the label because it was fairly dark. However, the contents of the container were recognized right away.

"Why does it look green?" Saya asked and faced Train, who was already enjoying his share of the ice-cream. "What flavor is it?" She asked again.

"It's green tea." Train answered. "I decided to try new local tastes."

"Unfortunately, your new tastes don't suit mine." Saya replied, not pleased with the ice-cream at all. "I don't like it."

"Why?" Train asked as he placed another spoonful of the green tea ice-cream into his mouth. "It tastes pretty good to me."

"I don't like it." Saya repeated. "I had some nasty experiences relating to green tea when I was young." She shuddered at the time when she lost a dare and was forced to eat a bowl of chocolate ice-cream with green tea powder. Talk about bad combination. (A/N: I, personally, find this combination really bad and weird. I've tasted it before.)

"Come on, Saya. Just try one bite. If it's not good then…you can tell me to do anything." Train persuaded.

"Anything?" Saya brightened and a mischievous glint appeared

"Anything." Train repeated slowly, beginning to regret saying the word. Who knows what Saya would ask him to do?

"Okay then." Saya said hesitantly. She looked down at the container of green ice-cream like poisonous venom. Slowly, she spooned the ice-cream and made a face of disgust before closing her eyes and placed it in her mouth.

After a few short seconds after Saya tasted the ice-cream, she didn't move a muscle. Train looked at her cautiously; could she be distraught at how bad it tasted?

"A…amai (A/N: I just had to use Japanese words here :) It means 'sweet')." Saya said slowly, her mouth curling into a smile.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Train smiled at Saya's enjoyment as he saw Saya spooning spoon after spoon (A/N: Bad English. Excuse me) of the green tea.

Suddenly, Train felt a pair of lips pressing against his cheek. "Sa…Saya."

"For introducing me to such wonderful ice-cream," Saya said as she withdrew from Train. "Thank you."

The two smiled as they finished their green ice-cream and ending with the two bottles of milk each. Then, they sat peacefully as Saya rested her head on Train's shoulder.

"Say, Saya." Train broke the serene silence. "For helping you get rid of your fear for green tea ice-cream, what is my reward?"

"I gave it to you already." Saya moved her head up from Train's comforting shoulder.

"Eh?"

"The kiss just now." Saya replied.

"That's all?" Train answered disappointed.

"Fine." Saya sighed as if facing an unsatisfied three-year-old kid. "What do you want?"

"Anything?" Train looked at Saya carefully.

"Anything." Saya said confidently. "I'm sure I can give you anything. Except crazy things like the whole of Tokyo."

"Don't worry," Train laughed. "I won't ask for something like that."

"Well, state your price." Saya said, acting like a firm businesswoman. "What do you want, huh?"

"Something much better." Train held up Saya's chin gently while Saya blushed like a tomato and her heart beat much faster. "I want a month supply of free milk. 2 bottles every day." Train broke the tense atmosphere and smiled hopefully.

Saya thought for a while. After that, it all ended with Saya screaming at Train and her chasing him around at the rooftop.

"You idiot, Train!" Saya screamed repeatedly while Train just ran away happily (laughing and smiling, might I add?) from the angry girl.

_I should have like green tea ice-cream from the start._

And do you wonder why Saya wants Train's head because of such a tiny request from him? Well, because that would mean burning her pocket for the bottles of milk. Not to mention a month!

_There goes my dress I've been eyeing since last week..._

* * *

A/N: I think this was properly done… … I hope. Hope you all enjoyed! 

Please review!


	5. Tiramisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: I am extremely sorry for the late update because I was majorly concentrating on my other stories. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**sasukegirl89**: You know, I considered that. I really did. But I was thinking that it could be so delicious Saya couldn't stop herself in time so yeah. Enjoy this chapter!

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**: Thank you for the review! I'm so sorry I updated late but I'll try to write better in this chapter. Enjoy!

**lianneharmony**: Thanks for the review! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as well!

**'DalisaY-17'**: I got your penname changing thing! Haha! Enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

**xxmitzixx**: Thanks for reviewing. I went to your stories but since they were from Gakuen Alice and I'm not sure the anime is, I decided not to read. I express my apologies. Nonetheless, enjoy this chapter.

NOTE: This chapter is completely AU. If you really want a summary, just know that Saya and Train don't know each other and are assigned to steal an item and they met. I know Train is an assassin and not a thief, that's why I told you this chapter is AU. Oh, and prepare yourself, this chapter is one extremely long one.

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Tiramisu_**

The man had been sitting on the chair for almost an hour now. His dirty-blonde hair stood out a lot, and its spikiness wasn't helping much. During this time, he had been asking the waiter for cups of coffee. The waiter counted; he ordered five cups and was on his way to the sixth one now. He noticed the unsatisfied looks the boss of the café was shooting him. Ordering only coffees and sitting there for an hour? What was he up to anyway? However, the man ignored him expertly and continued to sip his warm coffee, admiring the simple daily routines that people go through everyday.

"Sir, this is your order."

The dirty-blonde-haired man look up and saw a waiter lifting a plate – what was it? – from the silver platter he was holding on the other hand and placing the small porcelain place on his table. The man wrinkled his nose ever so slightly and raised his eyebrows as if in question.

"I didn't order this." The customer said curtly and straightforwardly. Obviously, he was also, no doubt, not very well-mannered. Or was it just towards the waiter?

"Ah, I know you didn't." The waiter said quickly and anxiously, seeing that the man was scanning him from top to toe. "That lady over there ordered it for you." The waiter hastily moved to the side and nodded his head to the direction of the person who ordered the item for him. As the waiter moved and nodded towards the character at the next table he was facing, Train looked blankly at the girl sitting at the table alone.

After a few short seconds, the girl looked up and smiled gently at the man. He started examining her immediately; pink kimono with embroidery of sakura petals and stars in circle, rather short brown hair and the most distinguishing item of all was the necklace around her neck. The man raised an eyebrow; necklace and kimono together is not right.

Nonetheless, the man was surprised when the stranger of a girl walked towards his table, dismissing the waiter gently with an assuring tone. The waiter instinctively bowed gratefully with a small thanks (with relief) and left the two strangers alone.

"I believe that we haven't met." The man said in a firm voice.

"No, we haven't." The girl replied, the smile on her face didn't vanish even upon knowing secretly that the new "acquaintance" wasn't pleased with her interference.

"So why did you ordered…what is this?" The man asked, pointing to the brown piece of cakelike structure.

"You don't know?!" Pure genuine terror struck the girl's expression. "It's Tiramisu!"

"Oh." The man said with wonderment blooming inside him. Even though he had heard of the heavenly dessert before, he had never tasted it nor seen it before. Previously, he had considered going Wikipedia to find out more about it, but as his job almost took up three-quarters of his life, no time was to be wasted on the internet.

"Don't just stare at it!" The girl said with surprising amount of excitement. "Eat it!"

The man took up his fork slowly. It was amazing and shocking to find that the girl was even more excited at the Tiramisu than she is. She herself must have tried it before, but isn't the man himself supposed to be honored with the wonderment? Besides, it was his first time eating it.

His mouth opened to received the piece of dessert he was about to serve to himself. Once the piece was in his mouth, he chewed slowly and closed his eyes to enjoy the full flavor of it. The sweetness surprised the man, and for the first time in his life, he felt like flying, like he was free (A/N: Sorry for the drama). However, he didn't express his butterflies and bunnies outwardly. All he did was nod at the dessert and the girl. His taking of the second bite indicated that he was pleased with it.

The girl smiled with satisfaction. "Why did you help me to order this?" The man asked, sipping his new hot cup of coffee in between the slices of Tiramisu.

"Eh?"

"I mean," The man looked into the girl's round and innocent eyes. "You don't even know me."

The girl wasn't flustered by the question at all. "I saw when you came and all you ordered was coffee. It is bitter, right? Even with a packet of sugar or two, it's still fairly bitter. So I thought something sweet would help." The man nodded to this and his lips curled into a slight smile, which vanished as he realized that the girl was watching out for this intently.

"You do know about the jewel exhibition, don't you?" The kimono girl asked suddenly. Her smile widened.

"Yeah." The man placed his cup of coffee on the saucer, making a clinking sound as the two porcelain pieces came in contact with each other. "I guess by your expression, the maxim of 'jewels are a lady's best friends' is true after all."

"Actually, the standardized one is 'diamonds are a lady's best friends', not 'jewels'."

"I'm playing with it." The man said defensively. "Not much difference made, is there?"

"No. I guess not." The girl adjusted her belt a little before continuing, "Anyway, I heard the exhibition is been held in an hour's time."

"So?"

"Are you going?"

The man blinked his golden eyes. What should he answer? He wasn't really going to the exhibition, but he was indeed going to the exhibition hall for other purposes. In actual face, the man was assigned with a job to steal the limelight of the jewel exhibition: the aqua diamond necklace. Yes, he was a thief; a thief so well-known for his stealth and ability that he was hired by many underground societies to steal various items for them, which earn him a hefty sum of money per mission.

"I…err…umm…" For the first time since the girl arrived to the table, or even since he patronizes the café, he stammered. He didn't know what to say. He could say he wasn't going, which was true to a certain extent but wasn't entirely the case. All of a sudden, he felt even guilty if he was to life to this girl.

The girl didn't prompt but instead, without waiting for her new associate's answer, she said, "I'll be going to the jewel exhibition. I'm sure it'll be fruitful."

The man was about to say something when a handphone ringtone rang in their ears. The girl immediately fish out her handphone from the pouch-bag she had placed on the table and answer it. The man couldn't listen or gauge what the conversation was about; the girl only muttered 'hn's and yeses into the handphone with an 'I understand' as the last reply before snapping her phone shut.

"I've got to go." The girl said.

"Okay." The man found it hard to let her leave just like that. She had been enjoyable company. "What is your name?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

For once, the girl looked surprised by his question, thinking that he would never go far beyond the term 'acquaintance' or in a meaner context, 'stranger'. But a smile soon adorned on her lips after a few moments and she answered, "Saya. Your name?"

"Train. Train Heartnet." The man replied. "Wait, what is your surname again?"

"I'm not telling." Saya stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Will I see you again?" Train asked, surprising both himself and the girl.

"Sure you will." Saya assured. "The next time I meet you, I might even give you my surname."

"So when will the next time be?"

Saya closed in onto Train's face, who blushed. Her voice carried hints of seduction and her eyes closed with a hint of sly as she breathed out her words, "Very soon, hon. Very soon."

She backed away from Train and stood up from her seat, returning to that gentle and innocent smile she once had. "So there!" She bid him farewell cheerfully, leaving Train to gaze after her back view until her figure diminished into nothing.

_12 midnight at the jewels' exhibition hall…_

Train looked around the empty and dark hall. Lovely paintings were hung up but the spectrum of jewels on display reduced them into nothingness. The moonlight from the above transparent ceiling gave the jewels the extra gleam, and Train thought it was almost too much to handle from the excess glittering of the jewels. He was impressed; everywhere were shimmering and glistening from the shine of the jewels. Then, he stared up at the glass ceiling, looking at it mockingly and triumphantly. _It was so much easier to infiltrate this exhibition than I expected_, Train thought with a smile. But it disappeared when he looked at the display of the aqua diamond necklace as his serious expression surfaced.

He thought the laser "maze" thing was stupid. It was the most cliché way of guarding and yet the sponsors and organizers of this million-dollar exhibition invested on this security measure. It was unequivocally banal and ludicrous.

Expertly and quickly, he managed to get the lasers to reflect back to itself with the help of mirrors. Train rolled his eyes; this was damn easy. As he scanned the areas for more security traps, Train heard a display case being lifted. He rubbed his eyes to make not that he wasn't imagining things but it was true. The case was flying in mid-air. Then, his eyes caught hold of the small tiny device stuck onto the glass case. When the case was lifted, Train dashed towards the masterpiece of a jewel.

However, a pink blur flashed past his eyes. Train began to look at the figure intently but saw nothing but her pink outfit and brown hair. Yet. The girl was back towards Train as she abstract the aqua diamond necklace from its soft cushion bed.

"The security measures sucks, don't they?"

That voice! Train remembered hearing it before but where? It was hard to remember all of a sudden. But as the girl turned and look back, his eyes widened in realization.

"Saya!" Train muttered in wonderment, eyeing her from her brown hair to the green necklace to the pink kimono.

"Train." Saya acknowledged him with a nod. A smile plastered on her face as she said, "I knew that the rumored and skilled Train Heartnet would be stealing this famed piece of jewellery tonight." She held up the necklace in view. "But I didn't expect _you_ to be _the_ Train Heartnet."

"Well, I am." Train felt that all his guard was down the moment he saw her. He knew if he was to show his true capabilities of a thief, the necklace would be in his hands as quick as you could move a muscle because he was indeed very speedy. However, he felt almost… infatuated when he saw her.

"But you're a nice guy, Train." Saya said with sincere. "I felt almost sorry to know that I would be stealing this from you tonight."

"Be my guest." Train said with a smirk which made Saya look cutely pissed. "I would still be assigned to steal that from your client someday."

"But tonight, the victory is mine!" Saya pouted as she strides towards the man. "Admit it!"

"You are a sore loser." Train teased but his brain worked; it was true that he had failed to steal the aqua diamond necklace, but that didn't matter. The thing is that if he doesn't get out of here soon, security is sure to guess that the piece of precious item is missing.

Saya was about to retort but she seemed to share his thoughts. Her expression softens from an angry to a rare seductive one. She looked up at Train with a sly smile and her face. Her index finger touched his chin and Train could feel himself tingling with goose bumps.

"I won this time round. But I'm sure to see a lot more of you in future." Saya whispered audibly and tiptoed. "I like you." She placed her hands on Train's cheeks and pressed her lips against Train's strongly.

Train felt it like thousands of thunder striking into him. The sensation of her kiss was overwhelming and he unconsciously returned the kiss, bending down his head to meet her lips and return the kiss (A/N: Train is taller than Saya).

As they separated, Saya held up the aqua diamond necklace and smiled. "I won twice today."

Before escaping through how she initially got into the exhibition, she looked back and winked, leaving Train stunned from her closeness and the passion he never felt before. And a true genuine smile began to light on his face.

As Saya escaped through her escape route, she licked her lips in satisfaction. The kiss tasted of Tiramisu.

* * *

A/N: That's all! It was very long, isn't it? I hope you enjoyed it! I want to apologize for the A/Ns that could actually be prevented but I couldn't help myself! So yeah, there's what you get for having a mediocre writer like me.

Please review!


	6. Raspberry Souffle

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: I just found sudden inspiration so I wrote this! Enjoy! Oh, and I won't be any shout-outs in this chapter because I'm lazy. But hey! You all should know how I appreciate you guys reviewing! Seriously, I do appreciate you guys. Enjoy!

NOTE: This one-shot is slightly dark. It is an alternative scene for the death of Saya when she was killed by the Chronos. I know I'm being sadistic here but it must be expressed in a better way than it was in the anime! Well, kind of. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **__**Raspberry **__**Soufflé**_

Train stared at the lady's body in horror; blood seeped slowly through the cotton fabric and the stains was more than visible. Her eyes were flickering open and close, clearly showing how desperate she wants to keep herself awake and not to fall asleep for the inevitable would happen.

"Train…" Her weak voice said and she lifted an arm, prompting the sleeve of the kimono to fall down her arm as her cold hand touched the assassin's cheeks.

"Hush, Saya." Train said, trying to keep his voice steady but instead, it wavered more than ever. The arms around the girl tightened as Train pulled her closer. He removed Saya's hand and placed it on her chest and silencing her with a simple finger on her pale lips.

Just yesterday, they were up here at the rooftop, happily chatting in the moonlight with half a raspberry soufflé in their hands. They had shared it, and downed it with a bottle of milk later on, as usual. It seemed so happy then with no thoughts in mind that Saya, an ordinary sniper, would get killed the next day.

Now as he stared at the girl and her red bloodstains, it reminded her of the colour of the soufflé they shared yesterday. His broke out silently in tears and Saya looked at him with a confusingly; it wasn't like the Train she knew to cry so easily, or so she thought. She replace the hand from before and said, "Why are you crying, Train?"

"Don't talk now." Train said quickly. The coolness from Saya's hand warned him from what he was about to lose forever. "You're not going to conserve enough energy this way. I called for help; they will be able to save you."

The young girl only shook her head a little. "No, Train." She whispered audibly and Train knew that she was wasting her strength this way. He wanted to place a finger on her lips but Saya lightly brush it away. "I know I'm going to die. I just regretted that we spent so little time together."

"No, Saya." Train said between tears. "Don't speak anymore!"

"I must." The dying girl insisted, closing her eyes briefly before continuing, "Train, I think I really like you. Even though I known you for quite a short time, I…I was attracted to you." She inhaled a deep breath and Train tried to stop her but she continued insistently, "I remember all those nights when we talked, it was so carefree and joyful. I like you, Train, I really do."

"Saya, please stop!" Train said in a pleading tone and tucked her head below his chin, wrapping his arms tighter around the girl's cold body.

"Kiss me, Train."

"What?"

"Kiss me." Saya repeated the request with a pleading tone. "It's my final wish, before I'm really gone from this world. Please."

Before Saya knew it, her lips had been pressed lightly. Although she was stunned, she did not have the strength to express it. The brown-haired girl responded to the kiss and smiled lightly. When the kiss broke off, upon seeing Saya wanting to say something, Train stopped her with a finger on her lips. The girl obeyed the finger and the he said, "I love you, Saya."

"Thank you. I'm very happy." Saya said gently but a second later, her hand previously on Train's cheek collapsed next to her side.

"Saya!" Train desperately shook the lifeless girl in her arms but to no avail. His eyes shone with tears but a while later, he looked up determinedly and made the decision of his life.

He would become a sniper.

And he swore it upon the last night he had with Saya and the small yet meaningful raspberry soufflé they shared which would forever remind Train of her because of the blood she had shed, for him.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short but remember: it _is _a one-shot. And yes, it was extremely mushy and I know the dessert here doesn't signify much but isn't the plot the main point here?

Anyway, do remember that this is an alternative scene for the episode that Saya died so what happens later in the anime carry on from this scene and what happened earlier do lead to this scene.

Please review! Hope you enjoyed that! (Although you probably didn't because Saya died)


	7. Chocolates

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: I have nothing to say here so please continue.

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**: I agree but sometimes, a story with a tragic ending may fare better than a story which is always fluffy and cute. Anyway, I'm sure this chapter won't disappoint you much so enjoy!

**FirestormAngelBlaze**: I was actually proud of Tiramisu amongst all the other one-shots. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: That was my first thought and inspiration when I began writing Raspberry Soufflé! And although I killed Saya in the previous chapter, I must agree with you in all contexts regarding their feelings. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Anon**: If you like more fluffy and cute ones, I'm sure you'll like this chapter then. Enjoy!

NOTE: It's Valentine's Day and Saya is giving Train a present on the rooftop at night. Timeline is just as according to anime where they usually meet at night.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Chocolates_**

It is 14th February. And as Train Heartnet wandered around the streets casually, he wondered why boys were holding roses while girls were holding boxes of chocolate. It all seemed so stupid, and Train thought it might be one of those government propagandas. The assassin had, at first, wondered what day it was, seeing that there were so many pink and red going on about. Then, it wasn't until a pink banner that showed 'VALENTINES' that Train remembered the day where giving and receiving gifts were the traditions.

As he entered the inn Sven, Eve and Rinslet were gathering, he could see that there were more customers as usual; couples holding hands as they drank their coffees or even sharing an ice-cream. Train raised his eyebrows and mused that rooms were invented for a reason.

At the common table, Train spotted his three friends and partners in crime. They were playing a small game of cards while sipping their drinks slowly with their eyes still glued to the game.

"Hello." Train said to the table, prompting the 3 people to look up instantly.

"Train!" Rinslet called out happily and slammed her cards on the table. Quickly, she reached for her bag and took out a box of chocolate wrapped in pink paper decorated with a ribbon while Sven peeked at her cards but was given a small slap on the head. "Happy Valentine's day." The purple-haired girl said shyly as she handed the box of chocolates to Train. The boy widened his eyes amusedly and received the box.

"Hey, where's my Valentine's Day gift?" Sven complained. "It's not fair only Train gets it."

"Here you go," Rinslet dropped a small chocolate onto Sven's palm. "Happy Valentine's."

"This?" The green-haired man popped out his eyes.

"Of course!" Rinslet said in a matter-of-factly tone. "To give a small token on Valentine's Day is a sign of appreciation of friendship."

"But…but Train!" Sven continued his complaint.

"Ah…that's a different case." Rinslet said, cheeks suddenly reddening a little.

As Train watched his two friends quarrel, he sweat-dropped and looked at the bicker amusingly. Suddenly, feeling a tug on his outer jacket, Train turned around and looked at Eve. The girl, realizing that she had gained his attention, took out a small box of chocolates and handed it to Train.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Eve muttered, lowering her face to hide her slight blush.

"Thank you, Eve." Train said gratefully while patting the yellow-haired girl's head.

At night, Train went to his usual spot on the rooftop. Expecting the kimono-wearing girl to be there, he clutched the stalk of rose along with a small box of chocolate. He blushed slightly, wondering why he would even do this. Hadn't he thought Valentine's Day was ridiculous? And Train knew part of his pride had been washed away.

However, when he reached the rooftop, the girl was nowhere in sight. Train looked around at the vast area but saw no human figure. Sighing, he sat at the edge, placed the rose and box of chocolate down and took a bottle of milk he had bought earlier. As he unscrew the cap and drink the milk, he wondered where that girl was. Train eyed another bottle of milk and debated whether to save it for the girl.

_I don't even know if she'll come up tonight,_ Train reasoned with himself. Dropping the empty bottle on the floor, Train reached for the second and last bottle of milk.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The voice prompted Train to turn and look back. His spirits lifted when he saw the girl; the sway of her brown hair was emphasized by the dark shadow on her ground, her kimono flowing freely and her green necklace glimmered a little along with the moonlight.

Train saw the girl running towards him and was surprised when the bottle of milk he had been holding was gone. He looked back at the girl and saw that she was drinking the milk hastily but enjoying every bit of it.

"Why were you late, Saya?" Train asked casually.

"I needed to put ALL my chocolates down somewhere before coming here!" Saya explained and indicated the 'all' with wide open arms. She continued drinking the milk until it was empty. Then, placing the bottle down, she hopped to the edge and looked dazedly at the moonlight, singing her melodic song.

Train looked at the girl, his heart skipping a little. All the chocolates? That seemed like Saya was pretty popular with her associates. Could it be that many people were interested in her, or even like her? He hid the rose and the small box of chocolate behind him and pushed them to a spot behind his back that is sure to hide the items from Saya's view.

When Saya finished her song, she looked down at Train and smiled lightly. "So did you receive any chocolates today?" The brown-haired girl asked innocently, sitting next to him with her legs stretched out.

"Yeah." Train replied simply.

"Did your dream girl or your girlfriend give you any?" Saya continued to ask.

"I did receive chocolates." Train said. "But I haven't got anything yet from the person I really like."

"You didn't give her anything, did you?" Saya said with a pout, making Train confused. "If you don't give anything to your most important person, then of course she won't give you anything!" Then, she stood up, look up at the moon and spin around to face Train. "You must be brave and tell her! It is Valentine's Day after all!"

"I…well…erm…" Train stammered as he looked down on the ground, scratching his cheek with a finger, indicating that he was rather embarrassed. Saya smiled and suddenly saw that there was something behind Train's back.

"What did you put behind you, Train?" Saya asked curiously and went forward to pick them up. However, Train stopped her just in time and said, "There's nothing!"

"I know I saw something, Train!" Saya insisted. "Don't hide it!"

After moments of struggling together, Saya finally got hold of the rose and chocolates. Despite Train's pleadings, the brown-haired girl inspected the wrapping on the chocolates and her eyes widened when she came across 'To: Saya'.

"This is for me?" Saya asked with a daze-shocked look at Train.

"Umm…yeah." Train admitted shyly. "Happy Valentine's…" His words were cut off as he felt a body pressing against his. The sudden impact took Train aback as he stumbled lightly back on the ground.

"Saya…" He called her name softly, feeling her slim arms wrapping around his neck.

"Did I interpret this correctly?" Saya asked into his ear, her arms tightened around his neck as her head rested on his shoulder. "Do you…?"

"I love you, Saya." Train whispered softly into her ear, his face of a deep crimson and he officially declared that half of his pride was washed down the drain. "So where is my gift now?"

Saya look at into Train's eyes questioningly. Then Train continued, "You did say that if I give something to the person I like, I'll get something in return right? So where are my chocolates?"

Saya smiled and pressed her lips firmly onto Train's. When their lips broke contact and their faces only inches apart, Saya whispered, "Is this enough?"

"More than it should be." Train replied, and they continued kissing again.

* * *

A/N: I think this chapter is a bit cliché in its plot and development but overall, I still think it's kind of sweet. 

Please review!


	8. Mango Pudding

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: I don't really have much to say but read on!

**xxIcyAngelxx**: I absolutely agree the producers should set an OVA for Saya and Train especially! They are like the cutest pairing in the show and Rinslet can never outdo Saya! In the romantic point of view, of course. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: The idea of adding Sven, Eve and Rinslet just came to me suddenly while I was typing but either way, I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**: Roger that and here's another one-shot! Enjoy!

NOTE: After the anime and Saya isn't dead yet! And the following as shown below, with a little changes to the actual anime.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Mango Pudding**_

Saya flipped the box to look at the instructions while mixing the yellow powder with water as shown. It wasn't easy to manage even this simplest recipe for someone who never stepped into the kitchen since she was born. However, when she remembered those words, she would instantly brighten up with motivation and determination…

_I really want to try Saya's homemade dessert someday!_

Why had she fallen to such a state where her biggest weakness was the spiky-haired boy? It was a pathetic weakness somehow, or so she thought. A frown of concentration surfaced her features as she tried not to stir the mixture so hard that it would come spilling out; she knew she had a habit of being clumsy.

A smile brightened her expression once again when she thought about Train Heartnet. His slight smile and rare laughter were so enjoyable to look at and hear from. The day Train converted into a sniper from an assassin shocked her the most but also brought her the biggest joy too. Her previous secret feelings about him were returned when after those exciting events ended, Train had stole her first kiss. Now, thinking back, Saya's face turned bright red and she giggled to herself.

_I'm going to make the best mango pudding ever!_

…

…

…

Train pressed the doorbell outside Saya's apartment; she had suggested him to come over to spend time together. However, when nobody answered the door, the boy got curious and worried at the same time. He peered down and saw that the girl's usual footwear were still intact against the wall, indicating that she didn't go out at all. Quickly, he fished out the spare key Saya had given him and unlocked the door. When a click was heard, Train wasted no time and rotated the doorknob and stumbled inside in his hurry.

He calmly entered and saw a head popping out of the sofa. Realizing that it was Saya, Train walked towards the brown-haired girl and gave a surprised smile.

Train saw that the girl was fast asleep, her features peaceful in her slumber and her white yukata was stained yellow here and there. From the corner of his eye, Train spotted a plate of yellow pudding and he stride over, taking a whiff of the pudding and realized that it was flavoured mango.

_She must have made it for me…_

Train was somehow touched but did not start on the dessert yet. Instead, he returned to the couch and sat beside Saya's sleeping form; it would be a pity to miss out such an opportunity to see Saya's serene form.

And he grasped her hand slowly and carefully into his so that she will not wake, looking at the mango pudding on the table with a smile. Eventually, they would share it together when Saya wakes up.

* * *

A/N: Nice? Well, I was beginning to be desperate for ideas and this just came to me. I hope you have enjoyed it!

Please review!


	9. Flan

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: Sorry for the late update but enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**: You know, that's quite a good suggestion! Maybe I shall use it for the next chapter. Thanks for the idea and enjoy this chapter!

'**DalisaY-17'**: I updated it already and thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Roger that and here's the new chapter so enjoy!

**1000 Sparkings**: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you thought it was sweet. Enjoy!

NOTE: AU and Train, Sven, Saya, Rinslet and Eve lived together _as friends_. Train and Sven are playing a computer game and the girls overheard their mini conversation.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Flan**_

"No, don't click on that!" Sven shouted to the teenage boy sitting next to him with a fixated concentration on the computer monitor. "This customer waited longer than they did." The green-haired man pointed to the monitor and shouted more unwanted opinions.

"Stop blocking me, Sven!" Train Heartnet shooed Sven away irritably when he saw his companion blocking his view. Suddenly, a depressing sound coming from the speakers indicated that the player had lost. The two males thump their palms on their laps with loud sighs and let their heads fall back in defeat.

"If you haven't been blocking me, Sven," Train started and stood up heatedly, "I would have won, blockhead!"

"If you had listened to my instructions," Sven stood up this time, "You would have won."

They glared at each other, venom shooting from their eyes. Their dark auras included a big flame as if fire was surrounding their bodies.

"Now, now, Train, Sven," Rinslet stood in between the two guys who were almost ready to hurl objects at each other. "It's just 'Diner Dash 2', nothing worth killing each other about."

"You two are so childish." Eve stated in a bored and monotonous voice. Immediately, the scary auras of the two guys disappeared but the bad feelings still remained. They folded their arms and turned away from each other simultaneously.

"Dinner is served!" Saya appeared from the kitchen and announced gaily. Immediately for the two guys, their faces lit up happily with childish grins at the mention of food, especially for Sven.

The five friends took their seats and they drooled at the sight of the food, except for Saya since she was the one who cooked it.

"Itadakimasu!" They said loudly in joy and began to dig in.

"By the way, Saya," Sven began to ask and the brown-haired girl looked at him questioningly, "What's for dessert tonight?"

"Gee, Sven," Rinslet scoffed, "I can't believe we have a conversation about food on this table. Don't you have enough on the topic on food in 'Diner Dash 2' already?"

"I agree." Eve piped out and Sven began to think because when Eve says something, she must be right and it was rare to hear her agreeing.

"But it's just a casual question," Train began to protest and gained Sven back onto his side because the green-haired man nodded quickly, prompting defeated sighs from the purple-haired girl and obvious dissatisfaction from Eve. "So what is tonight's dessert?" Train resumed his question.

"Don't you dare, Saya!" Rinslet said loudly and pointed a rude and accusing finger at the girl. Then Eve joined in with the pointing finger business but didn't threaten her verbally because it wasn't her style.

"Saya, please…?" On the other side of the table, the brown-haired girl saw Sven and Train begging her with scary but cute puppy-eyes, which made her sweat-dropped.

"Um…I…" Saya was torn between with the threatening girls (Rinslet and Eve) and the tempting puppy-eyes (Sven and Train). "Ano…" Saya looked at the guys and said slowly, "Why don't we quickly finish dinner then you can find out for yourselves?" Hearing this, the four of them returned to their seats. Obviously, Sven and Train have lost and Rinslet and Eve were now basking in their triumph with small and unheard snickering.

The dinner went by pleasantly and when the dishes were cleared, Saya put away the dishes in the sink and in the process of coming out, she took out the dessert for that night along with Train who so helpfully volunteered to take out the dessert plates and forks.

"So what is it?" Sven asked excitedly, eyeing the main dessert dish with anticipation, silently hoping Saya hasn't been putting the sparkly silver lid over it.

Saya smiled and took off the lid, revealing a rich golden brown flan, which texture was so smooth that it practically glimmered under the bright white light hanging above the dining table.

"That's…" Sven and Train were wide-eyed with wonder. The girls looked at them confusingly when they paused in the middle of their sentence.

"FLAN!" The sentence of ended by that single name of the dessert.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Saya asked worriedly, playing with the soft material of her white yukata. "I'm sorry I made it. I can make a new dessert if you want. How about…"

"What's wrong with flan?" Rinslet cut off Saya's sentence and demanded from the boys while Eve placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." Train said.

"It's just that that's one of desserts in 'Diner Dash 2'!" Sven exclaimed and he turned to Train, ranting about the game with him. Saya heaved a relieved sigh, Rinslet had a vein pulsing on her head while willing herself not to punch the daylights out of Train and Sven while Eve's hand transformed into a knife and a fork, cutting the flan skillfully in five equal pieces and distributing them to the five dessert plates with excellent tolerance towards the guys.

After the complete dinner, Train helped Saya wash the dishes while Sven and Rinslet chatted and Eve prepared for the movie they were going to watch that night. It was like old friends' gathering.

"Train, this is the last plate to be dried." Saya informed the boy while handing him the plate. He took the plate from her hand and dried it with the cloth in his hand. After that, they took orders from Sven, Eve and Rinslet about the beverages they wanted and went back to the kitchen to prepare them. As Eve wanted milk tea, Saya and Train had to wait for the water to boil to make the beverage.

"Saya, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Saya said in a surprised voice and was slightly confused at the uncertainty on Train's voice.

"Did you make the flan in reference of 'Diner Dash 2'?" Train asked with a grin even as he said the name of his favourite computer game.

"What makes you think that way?" Saya asked, a sly twinkle in her eyes that Train immediately knew the answer.

"I knew it." Train pulled Saya close to him, taking the girl aback for a few moments. "Thank you." He ran his fingers through her silky almond hair as he felt Saya placing her arms around his neck. Slowly, their faces neared and their lips touched each other's softly. The kiss was deep and their eyes were closed in enjoyment of the moment.

"Saya, Train!" Sven shouted into the kitchen and the two lovebirds' lips immediately unlocked. "Quickly bring our drinks here! The movie is starting and we have wanted to watch this since forever."

"Coming!" Saya shouted in reply. Then facing Train again, she gave a small smile and turned to take the container of sugar for the milk tea.

"You know, I've always kind of enjoyed 'Diner Dash 2'." Saya said although her back was facing Train. Then she turned back slightly and winked and smiled at Train.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And as you all know, I got the inspiration from Diner Dash. Gosh, I love that game! 

Please review!


	10. Pocky

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**: Thanks for the review! This chapter is Pocky just as you have suggested. Enjoy!

**Anon**: I enjoy Diner Dash as well. Enjoy this chapter!

**esgue19**: Thanks for the review and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: I'm glad you like that part. Enjoy this chapter!

**SecretSoltice**: Thanks for you review! And yup, I do this the Christmas version for you so enjoy this chapter!

NOTE: It's Christmas and Train found himself looking at a Christmas tree with…POCKY?!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Pocky**_

Train Heartnet stood at the door, hesitating as he looked down at his wrapped gift. Would she like it? Was the idea of the gift too unoriginal? "Maybe I should get another present for Saya." The brown-haired boy decided disappointedly and turned to walk away.

Suddenly, he heard a distinct creak of the door, one which was opening up. But Train was too depressed with his inability for gifts to care about the sound, only brushing it off lightly by thinking it was one of the neighbors.

"Train Heartnet!" The familiar voice prompted Train to quickly look back and his topaz eyes met Saya's emerald orbs. His heart started to beat painfully against his chest and for a moment and his mind went blank. He didn't speak but he saw that the girl was coming closer to him.

"Why are you standing out here?" Saya asked as if not noticing Train's sudden 'stonification'. "You should knock and come in."

"I…I…" Train stammered but Saya didn't give him any chance to speak. The brown-haired girl took the boy's arm and dragged him inside the house. "Come on, Train, I still have lots and lots of decorations to put up before Sven and the others arrive. Help me." Saya said as they entered the house.

Train gathered himself together and scanned the house. He saw the sophisticated décor of many small Christmas trees placed neatly at the cabinets and cupboards and lighted coloured jelly candles filled the house with a warm feeling with their orange-amber flame. The air-conditioner was lowered to a reasonable temperature to prevent the candles from being extinguished. There were two Christmas trees and Train sweat dropped at Saya's love for sparkly items and ornaments meant for the trees.

"You did this all by yourself?" Train asked in wonderment as he walked towards a Christmas tree and touched lightly on the ornaments.

"Yes," Saya said proudly, "I did."

As Train inspected the ornaments, he found something strangely wrong with them. The sticks that were supposed to be ornaments were of a brown-golden colour and the ends of either pink, dark brown, or white. He sniffed it lightly and frowned. Turning back, he saw an innocent-looking Saya.

"So how are my decorating skills?" The emerald-eyed girl asked innocently.

"Pocky?" Train raised an eyebrow at the "ornaments".

"You noticed?" Saya said happily without any remorse, strange to Train. "I thought it would be a unique way of decorating. They do make a wonderful décor, don't you think?" She makes a rectangle shape with her thumb and index finger of both hands and smiled gleefully.

"But Saya," Train said with a bit of seriousness, "No one uses food for décor."

"Well, it's a first invention for another use of Pocky!" Saya pointed out.

"But why would you want to use Pocky?" Train asked curiously.

"That is because it reminds me of the first time I met you!" Saya tried to smile but a small tint of red couldn't help but appear on her cheeks.

"Saya…" Train looked softly at Saya.

"I still haven't forgotten how you suddenly came to the rooftop to hide from Rinslet for a prank." Saya smiled in reminiscence. "At that time, I was a new student and I didn't have any friends, so I ate lunch on the rooftop. I was so surprised when I saw you, Train. And you explained that you "were hiding from Death" so I shared that day's Pocky with you. And then after that, I made friends, great friends like Rinslet and Sven and Eve." When Saya saw Train not responding still, she continued, "So you see, it's because of Pocky that I'm with you today. And besides, I really like Pocky!"

Still, Train just stared at Saya, a nostalgic feeling overwhelming him. "But I guess it was quite stupid to put Pocky on Christmas trees." Saya admitted with embarrassment.

"You really want to put Pocky onto Christmas trees?" Train asked. Saya looked up at him with a surprised expression but nonetheless, she nodded.

"Here's what we can do…" Train suggested and Saya listened intently with wide open ears, and a smile after a few minutes later.

_At the Christmas party…_

"Great décor you got there, Saya." Eve complimented as he took a cup of punch prepared on the table.

"Thank you." The brown-haired girl said grateful. A sudden loud yelp attracted everyone's attention and Saya turned to look at how Rinslet had not-so-lightly twisted Sven's ears.

"You're eating all the food! Be gracious!" Rinslet scolded.

"But we're guests!" The green-haired man retorted, his pained expression earned reasonable giggles, not that that was a polite way.

"This is Saya's party, not yours!" Rinslet pointed out and a whole lecture of don't-eat-so-much poured from her lips.

Saya giggled slightly and looked at with an amused smile. A moment later, Train joined her and offered a piece of Christmas pudding.

"Your party is going quite well." Train said earnestly.

"Yeah," Saya nodded, "I'm glad."

"Saya."

The soft voice caught the emerald-eyed girl's attention and she smiled at Eve.

"What is it, Eve?"

"Did you hang anything edible on the Christmas tree before everyone arrives?" Eve asked innocently with curious eyes staring up at Saya.

"Um…why do you ask?" The brown-haired girl said in a exasperate tone and sweat dropped, including Train who chocked on his Christmas pudding and coughed.

"Because I smelt something when I went near those Christmas trees and I thought you hung cookies on those trees but removed them later." Eve explained and her two listeners stood there agape. "Did I say something wrong?" Eve asked worriedly when she saw their expressions. "Was it my fault for having such a keen nose?"

"No! No, not at all!" Saya quickly said and offered a cookie to the yellow-haired girl. "But I didn't hang up any cookies on the Christmas trees! None at all!" She said hurriedly in a tone which seemingly determined to mask a crime.

"I see." Eve concluded thoughtfully. Then she looks up at Saya with a small smile and said, "But you know, Saya, it would be rather cool to hang Pocky on Christmas trees."

Saya and Train stood there in silence, staring at Eve as if she was an alien or something. They were in such a shock but Train managed to say, "Yeah, it would be kind of cool."

"Hn!" Eve nodded and continued, "I need to go and stop Rinslet before she kills Sven." The trio turned towards the continuing scene of Sven at the mercy of the purple-haired girl. "So there!" Eve gave a small wave and left them, going onto the "limelight" and placed a hand on Rinslet. Saya saw the girl's mouth move, and then the purple-haired girl let go of Sven's ears, to which the victim was looking so thankfully at Eve you would have thought that he was worshipping her.

"By the way, Train," Saya spoke up and the brown-haired boy turned to her, "About what Eve said just now, do you think she knew I hung Pocky on the Christmas trees?"

"I don't know." Train admitted with shrugs. "Let's go take a look."

The two of them went into Saya's bedroom and switched on the lights. There laid two mini Christmas trees on the table with decorations of only Pocky, but the snacks have been shortened to fit with the tree.

"Do you think Eve found out?" Saya asked.

"Maybe."

"But how?!"

"Well, maybe she came into the room for something and saw those Pocky trees." Train suggested. "Or maybe it was her 6th sense? She did some unexpected things back in grade three. And then maybe she had great deduction skills. After all, she was way ahead of us in almost everything."

"I guess so." Saya sighed and turned to Train with a small sly smile, "But since we're the only ones here, we should do something the both of us will surely like for Christmas."

"Oh?"

And their lips were pressed against each other as Saya hooked her arms around Train's neck, and she felt a pair of strong arms holding firmly onto her waist. They smiled when they broke the kiss and Train said, "Let's go back out. Someone is sure to realize we're missing and suspect something. But when they're gone, I'm going give you something you'll never forget."

"I'm looking forward to it." Saya smiled and they shared a last kiss before leaving the room.

At a corner of the house which had full view of everything, a yellow-haired girl mused to herself, "With a decoration looking so lonely and out of place on the Christmas trees, someone is sure to suspect something." Eve plucked the last chocolate Pocky from the tree, detached the red string used to hook on the tree and ate it. "And because I secretly placed a small mini-camera in Saya's house which captured so many things, I discovered so many things and I'll have so many great ideas for my romance story now. Although if I let someone read, it'll cost me my cool image; I guess the only one who could appreciate my fine art is me." And after silent ramblings to herself, Eve went off for a cup of punch.

* * *

Train and Saya didn't have sex. Train proposed to Saya with a diamond ring.

Eve writes fan fictions.

A/N: Somehow, I love writing Eve's character as funky and secretive naughtiness. I hope you like it!

Thank you for all my reviewers who have supported me through this whole series of one-shots. Arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you so much! I love you guys!


End file.
